


Full Of Love

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Author needs sleep, Bruce just wanna do his thing, DEAL WITH IT, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce just wants to pass time. A trip down memory lane and cleaning will do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is sho cute! Who cannot ship this? It's just so.... Squeeee! Oh and prepare for lots of more mpreg and lemons and stuff! But this was planned to be one shot, should it not? Don't worry, I'm not all into gay Marvel. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh shit I am.

Tuesday.

Another boring Tuesday to pass by. It's not like Bruce could do anything now. He couldn't go down to the lab so that was out, orders by Tony to Jarvis.

Being pregnant sucked. Cravings, mood swings, abusing the toilet, sore back and the list goes on. Nearing his 32nd week of pregnancy already, wow, it seemed like yesterday he was freaking out because he couldn't possible be pregnant but hello.  His lover was the god of fertility. Duh.

He had passed out and when he told Thor it was hard trying to calm Bruce. The man chuckled and shut his laptop down, rubbing his eyes and leaning back onto the bed frame, rubbing his bulging belly where his baby rested. 

_"Bruce! Bruce! My love, why are you screaming?"_

T _he scientist looked up and cried more.  "Th-Thor, you should go, please! Leave me alone, it's too much! You'd hate me." The thunderer only kissed his love and hushed him. "Tell me my sweet, I would never hate you nor forsake you. Now tell me what troubles you darling."_

_Bruce was hesitant. He very much was.  Although Jarvis did advise the father would probably want to know and it would be wise._

_He should just tell him. Straight out._

_"I........I-I'm pregnant..... I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry.. I-I'm sorry you can leave now......  I'm sorry." All of his apologies were silenced with a kiss to his cheek, and when Bruce looked at the god, his eyes were bright with joy and an ever so happy smile. "Is it true? You carry my child inside you?"_

_"Yep... The morning sickness, three tests confirmed and Jarvis said so it's a definite yes, I'm pregnant Thor." A yelp escaped his lips as the larger one picked him up and spun him around, Bruce can't helping but laugh. "This is a joyous occasion! We shall tell the others at once and celebrate your bearing!"_

_"Wait but Thor!-"_

_"Are you not excited for our child?"_

_"No I-...... Just.. Hear me out- I..." Bruce was at a loss for words, and swallowed as Thor waited patiently, stroking his arm then he spoke. "The gamma radiation.... The other guy.. What about... What if it deforms the baby? Or worse! I can have a m- miscarriage!!"_

_Those words left Bruce's mouth like poison and it left tears in his eyes. His baby. Their baby. Could die all on him. He started hyperventilating but once again Thor shushed him with a kiss. Placing a large hand on his belly, he kissed his forehead. Looking into his Brown worried orbs, Thor placed his forehead on Bruce's._

_"Bruce, my darling, do you know what you carry in you? A babe. Life. The life that is soon to be born, and this child, our child relies on you love. He or she will be beautiful, and I believe it. The radiation is not your fault, and I believe not you will misscarry our child. You are strong, so is the baby. For she or he has Asgardian blood and will be a strong warrior!"_

_Bruce swore he became the most emotional man at that moment but he could care less at this moment. But it hit him like Mjolnir on the head. He was carrying a baby inside of him. Does that mean.... Did that mean Hulk...?_

_Ah that's a god awful image of Hulk with a pregnant belly. It made Bruce giggle and Thor kissed his nose before kneeling in front of his belly, raising his shirt up. "My child, I love you, I love you so much. I cannot wait to see you and hold you in my arms, Your mother and I both love you, very, very much." Planting a small kiss onto his stomach Bruce choked on tears smiling and sniffling, damn were those hormones or what?!_

Bruce jumped as he felt a cold drip fall on his hand, to find out it was his tears. Damned hormones. Telling the Avengers wasn't easy either, in fact Bruce could've died of laughter. 

_"You will be fine Bruce."_

_"Why can't you tell them?" Bruce huffed and folded his arms, pouting but the giant only chuckled and kissed his head. "We will announce together, but you did want to tell them alone earlier.." Before he could protest the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Thor had to grab his hand and drag him. It's not like he was uncomfortable. He was nervous._

  _The whole team, including Loki (who had joined sometime ago), was watching Titanic the part when the ship had scraped against that chunk of ice. Bruce sat down by Loki in Tony's lap fidgeting. "Hey there big guy, wassup? Haven't seen you all day."_

_Steve looked to him in worry. "Are you still experiencing the stomach virus?" Big Mother Hen._

_Bruce snickered. He had to bit his lip from bursting out loud with laughter. This little 'virus' was gonna be with him for a lil while. "Actually about that...  Yeah, I'm pregnant."_

_Clint choked on his water, because that was so unexpected, the drink spilling all over the carpet as Natasha beat his back. "Oh congrats!" Steve smiles and pats Thor on the back as Tony burst out laughing. "Oh holy shit Bruce you had me for a second-"_

_"He does not jest Man of Iron." Thor took offend that his child was a 'joke'._

_'Mr. Odinson is right sir. Mr. Banner is indeed expecting.'_

_"Oh Thor you sly dog getting my friend knocked up like that. I joke, congratulations on the green bean."_

_Bruce tried not to fall out of his seat at the name, (like this wasn't funny enough)laughter shaking his entire frame. "Anthony I do not understand as you call my offspring 'green bean'."_

_"It's a hulk joke."_

_Thor nodded his head in understanding and Clint cleared his throat. "Yeah! I'm happy for you guys!" Natasha snorted. "I wonder if Loki is happy about being an uncle."_

_Everyone snapped their heads to Loki, who was quiet this whole time. "Brother you will be an uncle!"_

_"Reindeer games? You ok babe?"_

_"Another Thor. Another mini Thor. And a mini hulk, oh Norns help me."_

_Every burst out laughing._

A soft kick was felt inside him, as Bruce chuckled and rubbed the spot where his little girl kicked. "Every one sure was surprised about you. My baby girl, I love you so much. Your daddy loves you, your Aunts and Uncles do, even Uncle Fury Does. Which I don't think Uncle Tony will let go for days." 

Back if someone told him he would get pregnant and be a mother he would've laughed in their face. But now... It's different.

Since everyone knew Thor was the god of fertility, no on questioned it. And surprisingly Hulk did not make an appearance since he probably knew about the baby.

Getting off the bed with difficulty, and rubbing his back, Bruce decided to clean a bit. It wouldn't hurt to, and no point in napping his little girl was awake and announcing it too. Laundry wouldn't hurt either.  He just felt in a cleaning mode. But right after a pee break.

_"You should name him Tony Jr."_

_The whole room groaned except Bruce, Tony and Loki. Who was expecting the behavior from his lover. "What? Just a suggestion."_

_Bruce, at now 20 weeks, rubbed his stomach and chuckled. "What if it's a girl?"_

_"Then Toni. With an I."_

_This time Loki faceplamed and Bruce frowned. "For the last time Tony, I'm not naming my child after you."_

_"Aww, worth a shot. Well green bean will still be awesome." Natasha rolled her eyes and giggled. "The name could be Alexandra if girl, Alexander if boy."_

_Steve spoke next. "I'd say Delilah for girl, Braxton for boy."_

_"I think it's going to be a girl."_

_"Same, legolas. Totally a female green bean."_

_"I think it's a boy." Steve shrugged._

_"Shut it spangles, no one asked you."_

_"No Tony, boy." Natasha glared then to Clint who shrugged. "$5O it's a girl."_

_"I'm not betting on a baby! That's just rude!"_

_"Make that $100."_

_"Tony you're not helping."_

_"What? Clint started it! What do you think Loki?"_

_"Do not mention me."_

_"Oi. Men."_

_It turned into a full blown argument as Loki, Bruce, Thor stayed quiet. Bruce just snorted and Thor chuckled. "Well baby girl it looks like they'll just have to know this way." Bruce faked sighed and leaned back into Thor who smirked and rubbed his round belly._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"You heard me! It's a girl!" Thor just smiled and kissed his cheek, Tony laughing. "In your face, Romanov! Take that and stick it up your ass! Bitch!"_

_"Love please calm yourself..."_

_"And there is no bet."_

_"Shut it spangles."_

_Natasha mumbled in Russian as Clint snickered._

Bruce laughed a bit out loud and shook his head. It got a bit crazy. But going to meet the parents, Bruce swears that has to be one of the weirdest but coolest things in his life.

_"Thor I don't know if she's safe for travel... I mean this portal thing sounds dangerous."_

_"I assure you darling, she will be alright through the bifrost. If you would like I could see if I could bring mother down here instead."_

_"You sure it'll be safe?"_

_"You will be protected dear. I would not take you if it was unsafe._ _"_

_Bruce tried to calm his beating heart. He knew that Thor would keep him safe . His daughter feeling his distress and kicking softly. "I guess you're with daddy on this one huh? Alright. Let's go."_

_Thor chuckled and wrapped an arm around his husband and daughter securely(yes they're married). "She is a wise one, aye?" Bruce snorted and leaned into him. "I might be 27 weeks pregnant but I will kick your ass for that."_

_"Do not injure yourself in the process."_

_"Trust me I won't."_

_Thor shook his head and raised Mjolnir to the sky. "When you're ready Heimdall!" Before Bruce knew it they were sucked into a wall of light, a scream stuck in his throat. Then he saw space, pretty space.. He felt the baby inside jump and kick him hard for that. He didn't blame her, heck he got scared himself._

_They landed inside a gold dome and a very strict looking guard staring ahead at them. "Heimdall, has it been long since I've seen you?" Thor chuckled and released Bruce but instantly held him as he tilted dangerously. "You tell me, my Prince. The horses are outside to assist you to the castle. My congrats to the to be new edition."_

_"Thank you friend, it is nice seeing you again."_

_Bruce held onto and felt her move within him, clearly unhappy about the little trip. As they approached the castle, with the little baby still restless inside and Bruce's back aching he turned to Thor after they had walked in. "Thor... This all is amazing.. And just wo- ahhh owww....."_

_"What? Is something wrong? Are you feeling alright?" The god asked a million question at the same time. "It's fine, but she's unhappy about the trip... Obviously." Bruce winced again as the little green bean took that offense and kicked._

_"Ah I see." Thor chuckled and kneeled down, kissing his belly. "My princess, there is no need to worry your mother, everything is alright."_

_Everytime Thor spoke, she jumped in his womb, kicking softly. She knows everyone by their voice and responds differently. "That is so much better... Thank you.."_

_Thor kissed his hand. "Come, we must not let mother and father stall longer." The castle was huge, Bruce admits, but the throne room was gigantic!_

_Bruce felt Thor close his mouth and looked to see him walking up, talking to a couple he assumed was the queen and king, but he wasn't listening, just examining the huge room. Damn._

_"-bears my daughter that is due in only a couple months or so."_

_Bruce snapped back to reality and smiled awkwardly, bowing his head because he knew he'd be tumbling and Thor wasn't close enough. "Come close child, do not stand so far back."_

_Bruce awkwardly walked forward, the queen standing and meeting him. "Bruce this is my mother, Queen Frigga and this is my father, King Odin."_

_Not wanting to talk and stutter, he nodded with a smile. "So you're Bruce Banner of Midgard."_

_"Yes sir, I am."_

_Thanking whatever god for not stuttering, he smiled as he laughed. "That will not be necessary."_

_"Oh look at him, he has beautiful brown eyes, I wonder if my granddaughter will have them. I wonder how he managed Thor." Bruce and Frigga laughed as Odin pat on Thor. "We have many stories to tell them son."_

They sticked to their word, and Bruce was laughing all night long. He laughed at the memory and straightened from picking up some trash, taking in a sharp breath. God his back killed him. His daughter rested inside of him as he continued to pass time. Oh the mood swing memories were hilarious. The team tensing if they heard a random god damnit from the kitchen but it was downright funny. There was a onetime Clint stepped on a cockroach and Br-

"What are you doing love?" 

Bruce dropped the basket of neatly folded clothes, but thankfully it still remained folded. "Thor! You can't scare us like that!" 

"I am sorry but what do you think you are doing?" 

"Uh.. Cleaning?" After calming his self he rubbed his stomach to soothe the now awake baby inside. "Thooor, you woke her! Now I have my inside as punching bags again." 

"Why are you cleaning-" 

"Because fuck no one does that around here! Lazy asses!" Thor remained unfazed by the mood swing and just shook his head. "This is not good for the babe." 

"She's fine, I can work around here. Just up and running fine. Now stop hovering and go throw your hammer or something.." Bruce felt the hulk stir within him from being contained so long, which made him groan, rolling his tense shoulders. 

Thor walked behind him and rubbed his sore muscles from standing. He landed a kiss onto the scientist's hairline. "Take it easy love, you should not be so tense." 

"Oh my god, Thor! I just want it to end! It's tiring, I just can't anymore!!" 

"Shhh, yes you can-"

"Bullshit, I can't hardly do anything! The cramps are killing me and I'm fat! You won't admit but you know it too. So stop pretending!! I don't know how you stand me, I'm a walking disaster! It's all your fault too!" 

Bruce felt his knees buck as he cried, Thor catching and shushing him. "Bruce, you are not fat. You're pregnant and you're beautiful. Pregnant with our baby girl. It will be all over soon dear, you just have to be my strong warriors." 

No more words were said as Thor held him, rocking and humming an Asgardian lullaby. As soon as Bruce stopped crying he still stayed in his arms. 

He couldn't wait to bring his daughter into the world, but for now he was pretty content on were he was and what he was. Full of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> That was sooo long it took all night and this morning to write. Should I make this a series? Cause I feel like it... 
> 
> What should her name be? 
> 
> Alexandra - Natasha  
> Delilah - Steve  
> Giselle - Clint  
> Kari - Loki  
> Carolina - Tony 
> 
> I have a hard time choosing


End file.
